This invention relates to mobile ladder stands and an improved design which allows such a ladder stand to be used in small spaces where mobility of larger ladders is restricted. Mobile ladder stands are generally known in the industry and are used, for example, by workers and others who need to reach products or materials stored on shelves in stores and warehouses. Such mobile ladder stands also generally incorporate a rolling/locking mechanism so that the ladder apparatus can be moved easily to different locations in the building when such a mechanism is activated. The rolling/locking mechanism is deactivated when the mobile ladder stand is to be used, i.e., when the user climbs on to it. The deactivation of the rolling/locking mechanism stabilizes the mobile ladder stand in a fixed position, allowing for safer, steadier use.
Large mobile ladder stands with rolling/locking mechanisms presently available are awkward to maneuver in small spaces such as aisles in stores or warehouses. This lack of maneuverability is due to the fact that the length of the base must be increased to accommodate a taller ladder stand. Since such ladder stands are generally supported by wheel sets on all four corners of the base, a longer base makes turning of the stand difficult. It is the object of this invention to present an improved mobile ladder stand which is more mobile and more easily maneuvered than other available mobile ladder stands.